Talk:Main Page
Can you help by making Amestris seem as real and simple to explain without the extras until later. I need your knowledge as well. The knowledge of others and promotions help too. Title The title of the series is Fullmetal Alchemist, not Full Metal Alchemist. The name "Fullmetal" is one word, not two. (If you don't believe me, see the official site, the Wikipedia article, the Adult Swim website, etc.) Every time the show is mentioned on this wiki, the title is typed incorrectly. This should be corrected by anyone who is able to edit the main page. I'm planning on fixing it everywhere else. --Michaelbillings 19:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) FMA RULES!!!! FMA is the best anime I have ever seen! Inuyasha is ok, but FMA is WAY better! More interesting things happening and an easier story-line to follow. When it comes to FMA, I have seen every episode but the last one. I havent seen it yet, so no one ruin it for me ok? HotaruxLeon Logo I was thinking...we should find or make a logo for the wiki. it really looks boring, and even if it's the anime logo, anything would be better than the Wikia logo we have now. Perhaps a vote, people can enter pictures and vote on them? just an idea... Alkelmyst 02:37, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki Banner Anyone like the banner that I placed on the main Page? Poll Can someone put Wrath in the poll please? --Vitormatias 09:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Can someone change the featured article on the main page? It gets boring after seeing the previous ones (which are all Edward Elric). Waterdrop95 17:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed, I think after Edward being article of the month four times in a row, I think someone or something else should be put on. I'd change it myself, but I cant. Is it possible or does an admin have to do it? The stooge 01:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC)The Stooge Update I have been to several wikia sites such as Bleach and Naruto and they are updated every week, I come to this site a couple of times and notice it needs to be updated alot. Here is a suggestion, could the characters that appear in both the 2003 anime and the 2009 anime have seperate articles with biographys from the storylines? Also, I notice that Edward has been the article of the month for the longest time now, we should pick a new character each month for a new article. Gunsolkyle 11:29, 18 July 2009 {UTC} Agreed, but now Lan Fan (AKA, the article of 3 months+ holder) is the problem, not to mention there are characters that appear in the anime that still have manga pictures, one is Alchemist doctor. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 21:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get a nice image of the doctor but there are only shots of him with his head down and a close-up of his face which is quite scary. I try to replace images as much as I can (I only have a few selected episodes downloaded), but for him we'll have to wait until his next appearance (and it's quite soon). Kiadony 05:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I understand what you're saying, I was convinced that not much work got done here, Narutopedia still uses a manga picture for the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, even though it's out in the anime, because it's a better shot. Though something should still be done about the slowness of the Article of the Month selection. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 18:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The sight has come a long way since I first requested this to be updated and it's actually pretty good, but one thing I thought of was, if there were two articles of each characters. For Example, Edward Elric (2003), Edward Elric (2009). That way both articles could have a full bio and pics from each series. 6:21. May 10, 2010. FMA Continuity Hi I would like to ask if which among the ff. is set in the manga universe and which ones are set in the anime universe: -light novels -movies -OVA's -video games -trading card games -drama CD's -art and guidebooks Also, is the first anime series set in the same universe as the "Brotherhood" series? Chapter vs. Episode In articles, which should we use, the chapter number or episode number? --DARK 05:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I think Chapter numbers are better, since the episodes are based off of them and the split between anime series might cause confusion. But that's not to say that using episode numbers is "wrong" per se. CorbeauKarasu 05:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC)